black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Son D. Gomon/Transformations
Gomon has access to every transformation Goku, Luffy, Natsu and Killua could achieve on their own, as well as the ability to combine different transformations to gain even greater power. Gomon also has a Devil form which he can freely change into with any other form. Saiyan Kaio-Ken Kaio-Ken allows ... to multiply his power level several times over depending on the technique. For example, Kaoi-Ken x2 would double his power level while Kaio-Ken x3 would triple it. The only drawback is that this technique puts a huge amount of stress of his body meaning he has a limit to how long he can use this technique and how powerful he can make it. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race. It multiplies the users base power x50. Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 2 is an much more power version of the Super Saiyan tranformation and muliplies the users power x100 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan is even more powerful and multiplies the users base power x400. Super Saiyan 4 The final, and most powerful, super saiyan tranformation is Super Saiyan 4. It is the combination of the Great Ape and Super Saiyan tranformations, combining the x400 mupliplier from Super Saiyan 3 with the x10 multiplier from the Great Ape transformation, equaling a x4000 base power multiplier. Devil Fruit Gear Second Gear Second is an ability which greatly multiplies power and speed tremendously, although putting stress on the user. Gear Third Is an advanced technique using the powers of the Gum Gum devil fruit. This technique allows Gomon to increase the size of his arm or leg in order exponentially increase the power of a strike. The only drawback is this technique doesnt last very long and wears the user down. Armament: Hardening Allows Gomon to harden his skin to increase his attack and defense. Gomon can freely choose which of his body is hardened. The arms are hardened to increase the strength of punches and the legs are hardened to increase the strength of his kicks. The rest of the body can also be hardened in order to increase his overall defense. Dragon Slayer Dragon Force Dragon Force is an advanced Dragon Slayer ability. When a Dragon Slayer enters Dragon Force, they effectively turn into a humanoid Dragon, gaining reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines and scale-like patterns on their skin. Dragon Force is the final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. Lightening Fire Dragon Slayer Dark Fire Dragon Slayer Dragonize Nen Godspeed Devil Devil Form Since Gomon is part Devil, he can freely transform from his base form and his Devil form. Upon transforming Gomon grows a pair a blue flaming wings and his skin gets slightly darker. Gomon's hair also gets a blue tint. This form allows him to fly at even greater speeds thanks to his wings. Transforming into this form also unleashes his dormant Devil powers. Partial Devil Form In addition to fully tranforming into his Demon form, Gomon can partially transform as well. This usually involves have one wing in order to perform a wing attack, or unleashing a small amount of his Devil powers, in which Gomon's skin gets darker. His hair grows a blue tint in any partial tranformation Combination Transformations Kaio-Ken, Gear Second and Gear Third can be combined with any of the Super Saiyan transformation, although these are the most common Kaio-Ken While Kaio-Ken can technically be used in combination with any transformation, the sheer stress it puts on the body makes it so it is rarely used with more powerful transformations. Although if it is used it can greatly enhance the power of the transformation Gear Third Super Saiyan 3 A combination of tranforming into a Super Saiyan 3 and going into Gear Third. The ultimate move during this tranformation is the Gear Third Super Dragon Fist. Gear Second Super Saiyan 4 The combination of the most powerful transformation (Super Saiyan 4) going Gear Second which multiplies his power many times over as well as increased speed. Ultimate Tranformation Fully Hardened Gear Second Dragonized Super Saiyan 4 with Godspeed and Unleashed Devil Powers *This is Gomon's Ultimate Form, being unleashed when Gomon fully powers up and unleashes every tranformation he possesses all at once. *Kaio-Ken can also be used to further powerup, although the stress of the Kaio-Ken, and the sheer power of this form alone makes Kaio-Ken rarely be used with this form. Category:Dragon Ball